I Miss You
by Nausika Universe
Summary: Catra gets hurt on the battlefield and is taken in by Bright Moon to be cared for and then decided over. Adora checks on her childhood friend, confessing to be missing her. But keeping Catra there and convincing her to stay turns out to be harder than imagined, especially when the two cannot pass a day without conflict or, as it seems, without one another.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there, don't know if you know me, so, hey, I'm Nausika.  
I discovered this gem of a series yesterday and watched the first season in one go ':D  
**

**I haven't decided where exactly this take place, but probably before the happenings of and after the Princess Prom.  
I am not a native English speaker and open for any sorts of criticism and correction; let me know what you liked and what not!  
Enjoy!**

There was a high-pitched beeping tone, stretching for a few heartbeats. It became louder, pounding through her ears until it started to fade out, subsiding.

Slowly, Catra tried to open her eyes. Her head throbbed fiercely, making her close and open her eyes a couple of times. Nothing seemed to help. At last, she gave a weak growl, pushing herself up to sit. The room was spinning, so she closed her eyes again, putting a hand to her face. It felt as if there was a hammer, dully beating against the inside of her skull. _What happened?_ She frowned, looking around. _And where am I?_

Sitting upright on a plain bed, her eyes travelled along the pure white walls and ceiling. There was a door to the side of the room, a single window on the other and more beds, standing in rows, good two metres apart from one another. Was this some kind of infirmary in the Fright Zone? If so, she had never been there – the shades of green or grey were missing, but perhaps her vision was playing tricks on her.

Closing her eyes when the throbbing returned, the garish surroundings making her dizzy, Catra raked her brain for memories of how she had come to be where she was now. There had been… she did not remember getting up in the morning, nor the reason of fighting, but there had been a battle, yes… they had attacked a military zone – or village; she did not much care what people called it as long as she would return victorious and finally be recognised for her work. They _had_ been victorious… right?  
There was darkness and turmoil in her memories, smoke and screams, which had to mean the Horde had been winning. She had been given a tank to drive! She remembered the tight cabin from where she had spied through the little hole to see her targets. Then…

Catra gave a groan, when her body seemed to adapt the throbbing, dully hurting her without being wounded. She had fired a shot. She-Ra had been there. The glistening of the magical shield, her own blast reflected at the tank…

Shaking herself free of her memories, Catra decided to get up and find something to eat and drink. That, and she needed to know how everything had ended, whether she had led them to victory and whether Shadow Weaver had once again taken all her glory. She would _not_ let that monster of a 'mother' steal away all of her hard-earned credit anymore!

Her steps soon faltered and Catra gave a small squeak when she fell. She huffed upon the impact, freezing up. Why had she not caught herself? Where were her reflexes? Arms stretching out, face at least turning to the side, legs trying to rebalance? The light pulsing of her body turned into an internal quivering, so she decided to get better first. If they saw her to be of no use to them, she would be disposed of. She _had_ to get better and fast!

Without even having made it as far as the next bed, Catra dragged herself back onto her bed – this time more careful. She gave a frustrated growl as she sank down, hoping for no one to have seen her and no one to have heard the whimper in her voice. What if she would not get better in time? What if Shadow Weaver would be the one to check on her, declaring her as useless without caring for her actually condition?

Turning onto her side, Catra crossed her arms beneath her head, closing her eyes. She was the only one she could trust and now, and not even her own body was reliable…

* * *

"She could attack you, we'll come,"

"Absolutely," Bow chimed in, nodding seriously. Adora shook her head.

"I don't think-"

"She tried to kill you; she blasted you with that canon; she could be planning an ambush right now!" Glimmer argued, trying to keep up with her friend's suddenly urgent pace. Bow opened his mouth to agree, but Adora once again denied any accusations. She was not sure why she was covering for the Horde's Officer.

"_I_ was the one to step into her line of fire – I won't be long, okay, guys? I just wanna see if she's reasonable or not," Adora tried to soothe her friends concerns, turning to face them with an unconvincing, encouraging smile. She was more than insecure about this, but she could not imagine Catra opening up to anyone but her. If she would at all. Adora was the only chance they had, even if it was more than tiny.

"Just be careful," Glimmer finally agreed, meeting her friend's eyes. Her gaze was soft, understanding of the motive behind the blonde's idea, although slightly concerned. Not for her well-being, but perhaps the instable bond of the two former recruits of the Horde.

"We'll wait right here in case she tries anything," Bow confirmed, nodding towards Glimmer. Both positioned themselves next to the door and Adora turned to face it. Taking a calming inhale under her breath, she unlocked the infirmary's door, stepping in. It closed with a light click behind her.

It was not hard to spot her former best friend – now probably nemesis. Carta was nearly curled up on her stomach, legs drawn to herself, hugging her pillow to her face, sleeping peacefully. She looked the way she always had when sneaking down into Adora's bunk bed, snoring quietly at her feet.

The blonde felt her shoulders sink as she slowly relaxed, guilt creeping its way into her stomach. Why had she ever accused her of being the enemy? How could this be a Horde Officer – this _girl_, having grown up and laughed and played. Having been rejected. Disliked. Cast out.

As quietly as she could, Adora snuck up to the bed. Catra continued to sleep, so she dared coming closer, seating herself on the chair beside the bed. Her eyes grew soft and sad as she watched her childhood friend's side rise and fall steadily. Her face was frowning the slightest bit, her ears and tail twitching occasionally – she was either dreaming or in pain.

Crossing her arms on the side of the bed, Adora rested her head on them, directly staring into Catra's face. What now? She had pushed her thoughts aside for hours now, though she knew she had to come up with a solution at some point. If Catra woke up, she would have to tell her she was not in the Fright Zone. She was more or less a prisoner, but she had been saved and taken care of.

There were no words Adora could bring herself to say. Not even form in her mind. Could this be the chance to make everything right? Would she be able to persuade her former best friend to join the Rebellion, make her see the terrible things the Horde did to people, open her eyes to the life she could have here? She would most definitely be an advantage over the Horde; she was clever, strong and more agile than anyone else. They could fight side by side, outsmart their enemies and share their victory for the good of Bright Moon and all of Etheria.

Adora gave a discouraged sigh. Catra would never share her glory. She was too ambitious, too jealous and too… damaged. Damaged by her past and – she knew not why – by Adora herself. She would never agree to fight alongside She-Ra, or rather 'below'. She did not care what her target or motive was anymore, as long as she succeeded and gained the wanted attention. Attention she had never gotten while growing up.

What would Adora do? What _could_ she do? Try to persuade Catra and if it failed, what? Lock her up? Bring her back? She knew she was not the only one to decide over the Horde Officer's fate and a part of her was glad. If she showed the cat-girl around while trying to convince her, she could give away crucial information and weaken Bright Moon. If she would keep her here and lock her up, the chances were below zero of pulling the skilled warrior to their side.

They could not just lock her up in the dungeons forever – did the palace even have those? They could not just send her on her way or bring her there halfway – the way she was sleeping told of the unconsciousness to have faded; there was no way Catra would not wake up from being moved. She would hurt others to get free and most likely be hurt back. Adora wondered how much say she would have in the matter at all, whether her stepping in for her former best friend would make Catra see that it could be as it had been – just better – or if the girl would merely see it as showing off again, not accepting the help.

What if the Queen decided to have her killed? She surely would not do that but giving her back would be foolish as well. Perhaps trade her for… for what? Shadow Weaver? The magic crystal? Capitulation?

Adora closed her eyes, sighing deeply. There was nothing she could think of to help her situation. If only Catra could be talked to, won over – she would have such a better life and friends by her side! It was too late to just put her back on the battlefield to be found by her troops – if they believed her to be alive or searched for their commander at all… Perhaps if she would be put to sleep for a while…

Adora furrowed her brows, disposing of the thought. Even if she felt helpless and guilty for whatever outcome it would be, she was glad not to be the one in charge. She was not expected to give orders, she did not have to judge over her childhood friend, she would merely give advice if asked. Not that she minded not being asked.

Unable to supress the pitiful look in her eyes, Adora glanced at Catra unhappily. She lifted her head, closing her eyes as she whispered.

"I miss you," she placed a brief kiss on her former best friend's forehead, her lips merely brushing against her counterpart's face, sending shivers down her own spine, nonetheless. Why did it have to be the way it was…?

Not noticing the momentary stiffening of Catra's tail and ears, she turned, walking out of the infirmary. Neither did she notice the eyes that followed her as she left. She locked the door, not exchanging a single glance with her friends as the three made their way back to Glimmer's room to think in silence.

None of them heard the escape, being too late and staring out the broken window.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, it was originally going to be a one-shot, but I got a viewer's request (thank you so much for your idea!), so here's chapter two!**

**Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed and favourited! I appreciate it a lot ^^**

**Enjoy!**

Adora froze up when hissing reached her ears. _Oh no…_

"Come on!" Glimmer whispered, pulling on her friend's arm to get her to move. Shaking her head to free herself of her trance, Adora gave in, walking along. With Bow in the lead, they snuck down a corridor. Adora knew where the hissing and growling was coming from – she had practically heard it all her life. In the training exercises, whenever Shadow Weaver had appeared, even in her dreams, Catra would make her cat-like noises.

The memories flowed past Adora in a constant stream until she suddenly noticed to have already reached the Queen's throne room.

"She escaped through the window," a guard informed, fiercely being growled at before being able to show his superior respect by using her title.

"I can show myself out, thank you." Catra spat, wiggling out of his grip. The guards dashed forward immediately, but Queen Angella peremptorily lifted her hand. The men halted in their tracks, forming a half circle around the prisoner. Catra raised a brow, relaxing her fighting stance. Her tail twitched as she turned her attention towards the Queen with – Adora knew – feign confidence.

"Commander… _Catra_," Queen Angella sharply said, sitting up straight in her throne.

"Force Captain, actually," Catra smirked with a purr in her voice. She tapped the pin over her heart repeatedly, letting her claws clink on the metal. The Queen looked confused for a moment, before growing irritated with the Horde member's attitude.

Adora's blood rushed through her ears, her heart pounding. She did not want to watch Catra being sentenced to… anything, actually. Then again, she did not want to hear about it later, either. She needed every detail, know if the new Force Captain earned her punishment by being too cocky or if she could – perhaps – be reasoned with.

"You have been brought here after the assault of an innocent village," the Queen continued, avoiding any titles. Catra raised a single brow, but something about her expression told Adora that she was not as sure as she pretended to be. Did she, by chance, not remember what had happened?

A rush of new feelings swarmed the blonde. If Catra had lost a part of her memory, then she would surely be reasonable and could be convinced! She could join them and leave the Horde forever! Even if she would at some point recover her memories, she would never want to go back after witnessing how different and just how much better her life would be in Bright Moon.

"… will be sentenced to-"

"Wait!" Adora burst from her hiding spot. The entire assembly jumped and for a second, Adora thought she had created an opening for her former best friend to escape, but the latter seemed to be as momentarily shocked as the others.

"Adora," Queen Angella's voice warned, as she leaned forward, narrowing her eyes. Adora could hear Bow and Glimmer whisper behind her, trying to get her to come back, most likely shrinking beneath the Queen's icy gaze, falling silent. Without knowing what to do or say, Adora stood there, all eyes burning into her. What had she thought she would be able to accomplish? Convince them of the prisoner's innocence by theorising on a memory loss which she was not sure of herself?

"I, ehm…" she stuttered, feeling obliged to walk further into the room. Luckily, her boots did not clack on the stone floor, but the unwavering attention on her did not help with coming up with a sensible judgement in the least.

"Adora, I do not remember asking you for your opinion; please, stand down." Angella said. Her voice was now calm, though the anger of being interrupted and challenged in her decisions was slicing through her tone. Adora felt her heart beat up into her throat, clogging it. Her face flushed a deep red.

"Please, Your Majesty, be lenient with her, she-"

"Adora!" The Queen made her wince, alongside her friends. She shot a glare towards the entrance, summoning the two in hiding into the room. Bow and Glimmer reluctantly entered, keeping their heads low as they came to stand behind Adora. "I've had enough. Commander, please see to it that she will _not_ interfere my verdicts again."

"Yes, Your Majesty…" Glimmer obediently said in a small voice. She had retreated to the same formal language her mother was using, knowing it to be better for their image in front of the Horde member.

Adora stiffened up when Glimmer gently, yet urgently placed a hand on her shoulder. She did not want to get her friends into trouble, but she simply could not wait and watch how Catra was being sentenced to imprisonment or… worse.

Catra had not turned back to the scene after Adora's outburst, frustrating Adora. If only she could see her expression, know if she was doing the right thing, even if it cost her being grounded or excluded from the next mission. She had to know if she would be able to save her childhood best friend; make everything right!

"Your Majesty, if I may just-"

"No, I have heard enough of you for today,"

"But if I can prove that there's another way! I can help,"

"Adora…?" Glimmer hissed from behind her. Her hand became more forceful, trying to save her friend and herself further embarrassment.

"We don't have to be the way the Horde acts, we can find another way to treat prisoners – help them!" Adora took a few steps forward, out of her friend's grasp. In an appeasing manner, she tried to near the throne, passing the unsettled cluster of guards. "Task me with rehabilitating her; I know that we can win a very powerful ally _against_ the Horde, If we do this right-"

"Oh, Adora," Adora winced upon hearing Catra's voice next to her, "Sweet Adora," she carelessly went past the guards, stopping only centimetres away from Adora. Her patronising exhale tickled the blonde's skin. "You don't need to drag the Rebellion's name even further through the mire." She narrowed her mesmerising eyes with a smirk, tilting her chin up the slightest bit.

Adora's ribcage was nearly bursting with the fierce beating of her heart. She did not know why exactly, but staring into Catra's eyes at this short distance, everyone of her new allegiance, her new _life_ watching… She felt a shiver shake her through, gulping when the minimal movement made her nose brush Catra's.

Adora gasped when being punched in the stomach. Her eyes shot open as she hunched over. Voices flooded the room, echoing from all sides, shortly fading with the force of the blow blurring her senses.

"Adora!" Glimmer and Bow exclaimed at the same time, coming to support her on both sides. Straightening, the blonde's eyes raked through the commotion, unbale to spot her target anywhere. The Queen was shouting orders, the guards storming out of the throne room.

She had escaped. Again.

Adora ignored the angry voice of Angella, as well as the calls from her friends. She ran outside, her breath coming short, burning in her lungs. She saw the guards, filtering into every direction, completely clueless. She really had escaped.

Squeezing her eyes shut, Adora shook her head. This was not right! She had ruined everything! And yet, the potential of her plan would not leave her. Her feelings overwhelmed her, not allowing her to recognise her actions as a mistake. She wanted to set this right so desperately, she did not even notice herself being controlled by her longing feelings of being friends with her now nemesis.

Running around aimlessly, Adora forced her brain to come up with solutions. Could she still convince Catra if finding her, even if the latter had made up her mind? Even if she had not lost her memories, would there be a possibility to get her to change sides? Genuinely?

Adora yelped when being jumped on. She stumbled backwards with the weight on her chest, her balance failing her at the edge of the bridge. Staring into of panic widening, two-coloured eyes, she fell backwards. Catra gave a shriek, clawing into the blonde's clothes.

They fell down the side of a building, rolling into the fortunately close undergrowth. With grunts and groans of pain, they crashed into a tree, dropping from its crown into the bushes. Catra growled, giving a sharp hiss of pain.

Opening her eyes again, Adora stared into the Horde Captain's face. She winced when being slapped away, only now noticing to have held on to her former best friend.

"Catra-" She held out her hand to stop the girl from escaping, actually succeeding.

"Just, leave me alone, will ya!" Catra growled, freeing herself of leaves and branches, wincing far too often to be uninjured. The blast from hours ago must have still been taking its toll on her, or she would have long been gone.

"Look, Catra, I just want to help-"

"I don't need your help!" Catra spat, wildly staring at Adora when having her arm taken. It visibly hurt her as she supressed a groan, her expression tensing up in focusing not to show weakness.

"Catra,"

"I said I don't need your help, and I don't want it," Catra tore her arm free. She darted forward before Adora could sit up, landing on her, like she used to when capturing her out of fun. Or checking if she was alright. Adora felt a sting of remorse in her chest. "You can't even take care of yourself, Adora, so before you go around again, prancing and showing off just how _good_ you have it," Catra leaned in, her nose this time not only brushing the blonde's, but full on squishing it, "figure out which side you're on," she hissed in a threateningly quiet voice, nearly faltering, it seemed.

Adora opened her mouth to reply, immediately closing it again when accidentally touching Catra's lips with her upper one. Completely taken aback and as shocked as Adora, Catra jumped back, her face burning with blush. She stared at the blonde, her legs quivering as her mind raced, indecisive for a heartbeat.

With a frustrated, confused growl, she jumped away, running off and into the Whispering Woods. Panting, Adora merely sunk together, her mind blank, her heart torn between racing and standing still.

This was a battle she could not win.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there! Thank you guys so much for all the following and favouriting and most of all, reviewing! This chapter and with that the following ones are inspired by a Guest's request; hope you'll like it!  
****Enjoy!**

Catra inwardly cursed to herself. Nearly stumbling over a root, she growled, flicking branches and leaves out of her way. She practically fumed. Frustrated and mentally overloaded, she oversaw another root, her foot getting stuck. She gave a high-pitched yelp, falling.

"Catra!" The feline winced upon hearing the to her most familiar voice in the distance.

"Great…" she muttered under her breath, rolling her eyes. Scrambling to her feet as quietly as possible, she winced again when pain shot up her leg. Hissing, she lifted her previously stuck foot off the ground. She looked from side to side, ears twitching. Adora was getting closer.

Carefully, she put her foot down, noticing it to hurt upon leaning on it with her weight. Frustration overcoming her, Catra wanted to cry out but refrained herself. Thinking quickly upon hearing rustling in the undergrowth, she decided a tree to be her best option, knowing Adora hardly ever found her if she hid well enough. After all, the Whispering Woods were huge and the chance of the fugitive sitting in that one tree were tiny.

One ear twitching in alarm, Catra noticed to have been too slow. Immediately, she ducked, creeping behind the chosen tree on all fours – at least three and a half.

"Catra?" Adora yelled, bursting through the bushes, carelessly pushing vines and leaves out of her way. Did she seriously believe her ex-best friend to just show up and gladly encounter her again? After having run away as quickly as possible just a few minutes ago?

"Catra?" Adora's voice started to fade as she passed the hiding place of the feline, noisily continuing her search. _So naïve…_ Catra thought to herself, snorting. As close to the ground as possible, she snuck back out into the open, crawling between trees to follow the blonde, whom she knew was taking the potentially shortest route to the Fright Zone.

"Adora, I found her!" Catra jumped, yelping when a giant shouting shadow enclosed her. Eyes flashing about, she at last caught sight of what appeared to be a… horse? With wings. Flying through the sky.

"Of course, it had to be rainbow-coloured…" she mumbled with annoyance. She knew she would easily be spotted without the cover of trees.

"Catra!" Adora came running, sending a bolt across Catra's spine. She dashed off, falling immediately, cursing to her aching foot. Not that the previous blow of the reflected blast was not hurting her anymore but moving fast was a more urging threat to her freedom than overall well-being right now. If only she had an Air Cruiser!

Back on three limbs again, she crawled away. Adora's steps were closing in rapidly though and the feline thought she would not get any chance of fleeing up a tree when a low branch practically presented itself to her.

She leaped, clawing her way up and into the tree's crown. It was not too high but dense enough to hide her for now.

"Catra, I know you're up there, come on down!" Adora stepped in front of the tree, eyes searching the leaves for anything to give her target away. Seeing the blonde not to truly have found her, Catra decided to stay quiet, waiting, sitting on her tail to keep it from nervously twitching.

Adora gave an annoyed groan. She pouted, frowning into the foliage above her.

"I can perfectly see you," she bluffed, waiting. So did Catra. Both were too stubborn to admit their own lostness, but they knew each other too well. Catra was more persistent while Adora was more patient, giving both a hard time in keeping the pretence of success up. "I can see your claw marks; come on, Catra, I know you're there." Adora sighed disgruntled.

"I told you to- ah!" Catra's annoyance turned into a high-pitched screech when an arrow narrowly missed her head. Waving her arms for balance, she tumbled down onto the low branch, hitting the ground a second later. "Hey! You almost killed me, you- ah!" She yelped again, a net throwing her against the tree, trapping her.

Wild with panic and frustration, Catra hissed, noisily struggling against the rope.

"Catra, let me-"

"Get away from me!" Catra yelled at Adora, cutting through the net with her claws. She hurled it towards the approaching archer – one of those _friends_ she had been so easily replaced by – ferociously whirling towards Adora. With an outcry, she threw herself onto the blonde, clawing at her. Adora fell backwards, both rolling across the dirt.

They squeaked upon crashing into a thorn bush, blindly tumbling down a hill. With a fierce screech, Catra pinned her ex-best friend to the ground.

"Stay away from me!" She scratched open the skin on Adora's arm, missing the next two blows when her wrists were being caught.

"Catra, stop!" Adora desperately tried, struggling to keep the feline from hurting her, as well as getting away. "You're still injured; at least let yourself heal,"  
"I'm better off without _you_ in any case!"

"Catra!" Adora's voice betrayed honest hurt and for a second, Catra's squirming lessened. Raking at her captured arms, she tried to at least get away and hide before the entire army was on her heels again. "Catra, please," Adora pleaded, eyes softening with more pain than Catra could stand. She squinted her eyes shut, frustratedly crying out while kicking into her childhood's friend's stomach, who promptly let go.

Running as best as she could without putting too much weight on her injured foot, she hobbled away.

"Catra,"

"Get a life, Adora," Catra hissed, trying hard to make it seem as if she was trying to walk away in a tauntingly slow manner instead of hiding a limp.

"It doesn't have to be this way," Adora caught up, grabbing the feline's wrist. Catra growled, stopping in order not to be discovered to be wounded. "_Please_, Catra, at least rest until you're really feeling better-"

"I'm_ fine_!"

"Catra, you know how little they care about medical aid in the Fright Zone, this is madness,"

"Can you for once make sense and decide who's side you're on?!" Catra yelled, a shiver shaking her through when Adora answered by sliding her hand down into the previously clenched fist, entwining fingers.

"_Yours_, Catra," her voice lowered to an urgent whisper, "Always yours, if only you'd come with us!" She tried, frown intensifying up in being hissed at.

"You were _never_ on my side, only the one that served you just right,"

"That's not true, and you know- Catra!" Adora gasped, being the last thing Catra heard before her loosing her senses to utter blackness.

* * *

With a thudding pain coming from the back of her head, Catra awoke. She felt every muscle, her body aching as if set on fire on the inside.

The first thing she noticed were voices. Hushed and urgent, clearly close by, yet hard to understand. Everything smelled different, but among all the new scents, Adora was definitely one of them. As was her voice, being the most pressing of them all. The other ones did not ring a bell.

Deciding to keep her eyes closed, Catra tried to remember what had happened last. Her mind was blank, images refusing to put themselves together, thoughts unwilling to grasp a sense of time and space. It was all there, yet for some reason, it was unavailable.

With a groan of both anxiety and frustration, Catra gave her consciousness away. At once, Adora's steps hurried towards the strangely soft bed, her scent filling the stuffy air around the feline. She in- and exhaled slowly, wondering where the punishment was. Punishment for getting into trouble, for pulling Adora into it, for causing inconvenience. They _had_ gotten into trouble, right? Why was Shadow Weaver not calling Adora back yet?

"Catra!" Adora's shadow fell across Catra's face, changing what little light had been visible through closed eyelids.

_Shadow Weaver had given a promotion._

"Catra, are you awake?" Adora asked, her hands coming to rest on Catra's arm, shaking it lightly.

_A promotion to Force Captain._

"Catra-" Adora gasped softly when Catra opened her eyes. The Force Captain badge appeared before her inner eye.

"Adora…?" Catra blinked up at the worried frown of the blonde's face. Adora's shoulders sank in relief and she retreated, pulling a chair over to sit next to the bed. "Hey, wait," Catra grabbed Adora's arm, raking her back to cover the blinding light. With wide eyes, the girl stayed where she was ordered to be, a look of confusion and hope dawning over her.

"Are you okay, Catra?" She asked, tilting her head a little. She looked quite uncomfortable, leaning over half the bed, but that did not bother the feline in the slightest. She hardly noticed.

"I guess – is Shadow Weaver mad?" Catra asked, shrugging to pretend carefreeness. Her heart was pumping too fast for her liking, fearing the answer.

Adora seemed more than bewildered for a moment, her frown intensifying.

"I… guess, I mean, she's always mad, right?"

"Pff, only at me, though," Catra growled as she sat up, fresh pain zapping through her limbs and head. She rubbed her occiput, feeling a bump beneath her masses of hair. Something must have knocked her out. Or someone. She narrowed her eyes. _Lonnie, probably…_

"Does it still hurt?" Adora backed away again, watching the feline examine her head and then, upon spotting the bandage, her foot.

"Yeah. Which responsible idiot can I punch for it?" Catra snarled, almost playfully. Apart from feeling horrible from top to bottom, a constant throbbing of her body reminding her to have lost a fight, she was quite happy. She did not know why – and she _was_ still upset about the promotion – but for some reason, that did not bother her at the moment. Adora seemed fine, if not a little confused, and they were even having a time out. Both of them. Together.

"Ehm, I don't think that's important right now," Adora said, awkwardly scratching her calf with her foot. She watched the feline pull her legs towards her, crossing them, poking at the injured foot she was able to bend up until her face. "Catra, are you really sure you're okay? Cause," she gave an uneasy laugh, "I'm kinda expecting you to jump at me any second…"

"Oh," Catra frowned shortly, a smirk spreading across her face, "You wanna tell me that _you_ turned your back on me?" She gave an excited hiss, leaping to all fours. With a fake growl, she pushed off the bed, giggling when pinning Adora to the ground. "_Now_ who's the Force Captain?" She yelled with triumph, a purr escaping her.

Now more confused than ever, Adora's eyes widened. Her eyes flashed to the side, but Catra was too busy keeping the blonde on the ground to notice.

"Uh… that would be you…"

"Urgh, Adora! You give up too easily!" Catra groaned, allowing Adora to sit up. Not giving up her spot on her best friend's knees, however, the feline proceeded to casually yawn as a replacement action. She was ready for any surprise attacks, though, the tip of her tail twitching in anticipation.

"Catra…" Adora narrowed her eyes, looking her counterpart up and down. Finally giving her unusual surroundings a scrutinising glance, Catra blinked at the strange figures near the door. They stared at her in disbelief, mistrust and hatred. Nothing new to her, would the two not be dressed so… colourfully. And, well, sparsely.

One of them – the guy – was not even covering his stomach, while the girl, who was insanely short and sort of sparkly in every way obviously felt the need to wear a cape instead of properly long trousers.

They exchanged glances with one another, occasionally even with Adora, who did not seem to be suspicious of the unknown people.

"Did we make prisoners?" Catra asked with uninterest in her voice, the fact of the two not being chained-up speaking for itself. They were not worth her time, not to mention the Force Captain's.

"Catra, don't you remember who they are?" Catra frowned, turning her attention back to the face directly in front of her.

"Should I?" She glanced at her nails, trying to appear overly tough in the presence of their captives. Adora's light gasp made her look up, so she studied the equally shocked couple by the door once more. There _was_ something familiar about them. She realised to have smelled them before, their previously heard voices clicking into the image of their outward appearance.

And yet, Catra's mind could not find out who they were. Where she knew them from.

"Catra…" Adora's voice was but a whisper. She pointed a finger to Catra's chest, directing her gaze downwards.

"Oh, sorry," Catra shrugged it off, unsnapping the Force Captain badge from her shirt, "You can have it back, I don't care,"

"No, Catra, it's yours, you…" Adora tugged at her legs in order to sit up completely, freeing her arms from having leaned on them. Her eyes softened as she came closer with her face. She put her hands on Catra's arms, making the feline aware of the bandage that was covering the blonde's upper arm.

"I think you lost your memory."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thank you all so much for your reviews, follows and favourites, it makes me smile to much to know that you like my story!  
****I'm sorry I don't update this regularly and I cannot promise to do so in the near future, but I will try my best not to have you wait for too long!  
****Criteria, suggestions and of course praises are always welcome and help me to get better!  
****I'll go now, sorry :D  
Enjoy!**

"_Why_? Because Shadow Weaver is evil, that's why!" Glimmer wildly gestured with her hands as the four of them walked down the hall, letting out a groan when Catra continued to ignore her. Adora sighed under her breath, trying to catch at least one of the differently clouded eyes.

"She manipulated us for years…" she began with an empathetic tone, Glimmer knew would not work. Sometimes – well, all the time – she wondered why Adora was trying so hard when all she got were sassy remarks and ignorance. It was not like the Horde officer was acting less impolite towards her than towards anyone else. Their relationship simply did not make any sense to her and she could not even imagine them behaving differently without others around.

Then again, perhaps she did not want to imagine them alone.

"_Duh_," Catra rolled her eyes, "Did you _ju-"_

"Just figure that out?" Adora predicted, hearing the words resound in her best friend's voice. Not that she remembered that, but Adora did. Too well for her own taste, but it seemed as if her brain had created – or always had – a separate file for Catra's words, her actions, her voice and movements. An entire sector for Catra.

"So, we're now just camping around here because you conveniently ran into these people?" Catra frowned, keeping a steady pace for being the only one to roam the palace of Bright Moon for the first time, "And they're just hosting us 'cause, let me guess, they're the _'good guys'_?" She raised a single brow, eyes not even flashing over to them from the side.

"No, Catra, we're supporting them in the fight against the Horde,"

"What?" The feline stopped abruptly. She spun to face Adora next to her. With a pitiful frown, the blonde took Catra's hand, guiding her along, but Catra wrenched it away. They kept walking in an anticipating silence, waiting for her to burst out again.

Adora, however, was the first to dare speaking up.

"You _know_ the Horde does horrible things; we _have _to help-"

"Whoa, woah, so… okay, so you're telling me that, what, you know these people for like a day and decide that everyone you've ever known and grew up with is evil now? That _they're _better, because they tell you they're the good guys?"

"Actually," Bow hurried to fall into step with the two arguing girls, "Adora's been here for quite a while now and you only just-"

"What he's trying to say is…" Adora cut him off, feeling the piercing gaze of mistrust on her. She inhaled audibly, pressing her lips together as she faced the accusing eyes. "I trust them." She firmly said. "They're my friends."

"And what does that make me?" Catra shot back, halting once more. Adora opened her mouth, being beaten to the punch. "Evil?" the blonde winced, "Worthless?" Catra's tail whipped from side to side as she spat her assumptions, "Do you expect me to just follow suit and work my ass off some place else? Start from the top when-"

"Okay, hold on, you didn't really work- well I mean…,"

"Go on…" The feline burned her enraged gaze into Adora, her tail twitching sharply.

"Just… give us a minute…" Adora grabbed Catra's wrist this time, dragging the out of surprise yelping girl into the next room.

Glimmer's expression dropped when the door hectically banged shut. She stared at it, dumbfounded.

"I can't believe she doesn't change…" Bow quietly said, as if to himself. She turned to him raising a questioning brow, annoyance practically radiating from every fibre of her body, "I mean, she lost quite a lot of her memory… and still, she's on their side – full-on knowing it's wrong…"

"And that surprises you _because…?_" Glimmer fumed, throwing her hands up.

"It's just so… ah, I don't know, it's all really messed up, isn't it?" He shrugged helplessly, giving a goofy, unconvincing smile. He did not even look to be convincing himself.

"It'll be even more messed up when my mum finds out Adora gave her a room," the short Princess groaned once more, turning to lean against the wall. She was aware of Adora's unexplainable trust towards the – in Glimmer's eyes – prisoner, but she did not trust the feline one bit. She would stand guard, already suspicious of the silence that engulfed the room.

Carefully, Bow nudged his best friend back to stand upright, urging her to come along and leave the corridor. Her own room was only a few doors away; she would have to live with the compromise.

"And meeting your mum again at dinner toni-"

"Arrgh, I completely forgot about that!" She exclaimed, dramatically stretching the skin on her face with her fingers, "Bow," Glimmer stopped him from leading her away, holding on to his shoulders – well, arms – as she spoke in a serious tone. "We have got to keep that from happening."

* * *

The voices in the hall slowly died down as the duo walked away. Catra still hardly dared to breathe.

The second she had been forced into the room, Adora had practically pushed her against the wall and then frozen up. So had Catra.

She was perplexed by the ferociousness of Adora's hug, the intensity that wordlessly hit her like a wave, the almost unbearable silence. Usually, it was Catra who would pin Adora down – in mock battles, small fights, play fights, training sessions… She would always be the one in control or at lest try to be. All the time. On every occasion. Only…

Only now, it did not feel right to fight back. Suddenly, it felt utterly and completely wrong and even repulsive to shove Adora away, play down the obvious affection they could not seem to work out. No matter how much she internally screamed at herself to move, willed herself to resist and pretend a cool, uncaring attitude, she could not.

She did not want to.

Not letting Catra go, her arms flung around the feline's torso while her head pressed Catra into the wall, Adora let out a sigh. It took her another moment to release her best friend, arms sinking slowly.

Catra remained silent. She stared into the apologetic face now directly in front of her. For the split of a second, she thought she saw tears stinging the blonde's eyes. Her heart – which had picked up pace so drastically, she wondered how Adora had not been alarmed, as she had most definitely been able to feel it hammer against her ear – nearly stopped at the smile Adora gave. So full of hurt and relief at the same time, it made a shiver of honest guilt travel down the feline's spine.

"I've really missed you…" Adora breathed.

For another minute, Catra was speechless. She felt her own shoulders drop, closing her mouth.

What _had_ happened? What had she all forgotten?

She knew Adora to be more open with her feelings – not as brutally honest in most things as Catra, but _capable_ of displaying affection. Putting it into words. And without feeling stupid and vulnerable. It was almost as painful to Catra as not saying anything was to Adora. Then again, Catra liked most things Adora did. The way she was – open, somewhat naïve and quick-witted. She liked the way they could mock one another, brawl and chat, never doubting the strong affection they had towards the other.

Exhaling sharply, Catra diverted her eyes. If all of their time and memories together ended up in false accusations of being 'evil', what was this worth? This attempt of persuasion. She did not want to follow, _just_ because she was told so; especially not because of that. She had already been replaced, had she not?

"You know I'm gonna make a run for it whenever I please,"

"Catra-"

"I don't know what they did to you, but I'm not falling for it,"

"No one did anything to me," Adora pleaded, turning around herself as she watched her best friend examine the room, "I followed my own sense; you know this is the right thing to do!" She went on, stepping after the feline. Catra dismissively waved with her tail, twitching an ear to let Adora know to have heard her, showing that she did not find it necessary to answer.

She let her eyes travel across the curtains in front of the window – locked –, the bed and the cupboard. Was she seriously expecting her to move in here? With the _Princesses_? Without Adora in the same room…?

Catra snorted, already guessing the blonde's new _friends_ to have taken over that role, making her unwanted. Unneeded.

She felt anger rise in her, trying to force the hurt out.

"Catra, come on, you-"

"Stop it, Adora, I can't hear it anymore!" Catra spun around, clenching her fists.

"Stop what? Saying your name?"

"It's irritating,"

"Well, you better get used to it, 'cause I won't stop saying it in a hundred years!"

"I won't agree with you, just because you're being super annoying-"

"So what? I don't have to do what _you_ say either, _Catra,"_

"Urgh, you drive me crazy!" Catra whipped with her tail, about to charge the blonde.

"So do you," Adora tensed up, mirroring the attack stance, "_Catra! _Ah!_" _She shrieked when Catra jumped at her, dodging her by a centimetre. She whirled around, closely ducking from the next assault. She thrust her arm forward, flinching at the groan of pain from the feline.

Hissing furiously, Catra charged once more, sending both of them to the ground. They landed with huffs, too tangled to keep fighting.

"Catra- ah!" Adora yelped when Catra managed to wrench her leg out from between Adora's knees, giving a growl.

"Stop it!" Catra yelled, driving her fist into the floor right next to Adora's head. The wood splintered, capturing her fist. To Adora's surprise, the feline did not try to take it back out immediately, desperately frustrated complaints coming instead. "Stop it, just…" Adora gasped when a tear tumbled onto her cheek, "stop…" Catra slowly sank together. The arm holding her up on the other side of Adora's face scraped across the floor, leaving her to harshly slump down.

She could not show tears in front anyone – least of all Adora! Cursing inwardly, Catra tried hard to keep from jerking with light sobs, squinting her eyes shut to prevent further tears. They came anyway.

Calmly, Adora enclosed Catra with both arms, laying still, closing her eyes as well. She knew that – even if unintended and unknowingly – she was partly to blame for her best friend's broken life. She loved her too much to stop trying to convince her, though. The words hung on the tip of her tongue, but she remained silent.

For now, all she could do was hold Catra, who was too lost to be left alone – again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello there!**

**I'm really sorry for the long delay and I unfortunately cannot promise to be updating regularly (I don't just wanna write quick crap)...**

**Anyway, thank you guys so much for following, favouriting and most of all, reviewing! Hope you'll like it! ^^**

Laying on her back in her bed, Adora stared at the ceiling. She had been awake for hours, sometimes dozing off into dreamful, light phases of sleep. She dreamed about Catra in the Horde, in Bright Moon, in her own room.

She had waited. She was still waiting. Trying not to close her eyes and give in to her exhaustion in anticipation for the arrival of a too familiar guest. They had always awoken in the same bed – not that Adora was by now incapable of sleeping by herself, but the knowledge of Catra being just next door…

She gave a long sigh. She had left her door open just a slot wide as an unsuspicious invitation – so had Glimmer with her own, fearing the invitation being taken.

Adora knew why and perfectly understood her friends' concerns with the new arrival – or prisoner, as they preferred. She agreed, secretly. It was driving her mad that Catra had not only _lost her memory_, but still refused to be more understanding. That, also, was understandable, but…

Groaning instead of sighing another time, Adora hit the mattress with her firsts, turning onto her side. She frowned angrily, wanting everything to be just as she wished for it to be, just as she had hoped everything would turn out.

But it had not. And Catra seemed to be keen on reminding the blonde of that with her every word. She was and would not be easily convinced, especially since she did not want to, but Adora still wanted to try. She had to.

With a thudding heart, she closed her eyes, trying to relax her of frustration frowning forehead. She would make this work, she told herself. Not only for Catra to finally escape the Fright Zone and get to know true freedom – freedom of peace of mind – but also for herself to stop being tortured by the decision of leaving the Horde and with it, Catra.

Eventually, Adora dozed of one final time, chaotic whirls of thoughts absorbing her mind.

* * *

Sitting up immediately upon waking up the next morning, Adora stared down at her stretched out legs as a reflex. Just like being unable to sleep alone and undisturbed through the night, the habit had resurfaced with Catra's presence in the palace, making the blonde restless.

Wanting nothing more than to sneak over into Catra's room – Adora's special request –, she clenched her teeth and managed to calmly get dressed first. Fixing her hair and boots, Adora walked out her room with determination.

She would get breakfast, have a nice chat with Catra, avoid Queen Angela at all costs, and-

"… like you own the place, 'cause you _don't!"_ Glimmer's voice echoed through the hall and Adora failed not to change her plans and have a look. She hated having to go between them – she did not want to have to choose sides the whole time! "And will you please stop counting- Adora!" Glimmer spotted her, quickening her pace and ceasing to do so again upon realising to be letting Catra stroll out of close range. _Really_ close range.

"Hey-"

"I can't take this anymore; would you tell her to just stay put and not walk around all the time? It's insufferable!" Glimmer pulled down the skin of her face in agony, probably not too overdone as their 'prisoner' was giving her almost a harder time than she was Adora.

"Hey Adora," Catra grinned, throwing her a mischievous smirk. She seemed as sassy as ever, full of confidence and fuel to rile everyone up. There was not a trace of the nerve-wrecking, sleepless night, Adora had had to endure. No unravelling, no insecurities, no regrets.

No missing her best friend.

"She is counting rooms! It's driving me _insane! _She's planning something evil,_"_  
"Pff, how else would I know where my room is in this hall of nothing but same-looking doors…" Catra rolled her eyes, not even allowing a question.

"Well…" Glimmer's furious blush brightened a little.

"See?" Adora tried to give a carefree and relaxed smile, "Nothing evil." She put a hand on the short Princess' shoulder, dearly hoping for the loud arguing not to be attracting any attention of guards or the Queen.

"You mean you didn't even tell them that I said I'd turn against all of you whenever I please?"

"Catra!" Adora felt the urge to punch the feline's face, her own growing hot. She knew could not, as she could not give Glimmer and Bow and more reasons to hate the newcomer. And that's all she was, right? Just a new face to get used to, there to help in the rebellion.

"_Duh_," Catra reminded of _not_ being someone to simply 'get used to' – or of help – snaking her tail along Adora's waist as she passed her. She gave her significant giggle, walking down the hall.

Unable to avoid the burning glare of her friend, Adora reluctantly met Glimmer's eyes. The petite Princess was not only annoyed, she was enraged.

"Why did you even give her a room?" She asked, irritated. Quickly, she shoved Adora along to keep up with the irritatingly agile feline. "And why not – I don't know – where she is _guarded_?" Adora opened her mouth, but Glimmer was faster, "Also, why not just use a guest room instead of having the armoury cleared out and rearranged?" She asked, waiting for Adora's argument. Waiting for her to dare say to be wanting the Horde Officer close.

"Because it's my favourite number and Adora's always been so kind to take care of her _best friend_," Catra joined back in, a wide smirk stretching across her thin lips as she pointed to the door in question, "I guess she just wanted to have me there, since we're _so close_…" she shrugged as if uncaring, the glee in her voice betraying her pretence nonetheless.

Glimmer nearly exploded in an angry groan. Catra narrowed her eyes with a cocky smile, winding her tail around Adora's wrist, coming to lean an arm on the blonde's shoulder. Her voice taunted with a fake remorse as she did not even avert her gaze from the purple eyes while addressing Adora.

"I guess she's just not a good friend, Adora, not even trying to be nice to me after all that happened… After her people attacked me without reason; after you wanted me to stay and tried so hard-"

"Nargh!" Glimmer threw herself onto Catra, both tumbling to the ground.

"Glimmer!" Adora and Bow exclaimed at the same time.

"_You're_ the one who's not trying, _you're_ the one who's being a horrible friend and _you're_ the one she _left_ because she wanted to!" She shrieked, throwing glitter at the hissing and wildly clawing feline. "You're always attacking us, and you don't even _care_ if you hurt people – let alone your 'best friend', who is only safe, now that she is _away_ from you!"

"Glimmer!" Adora tried again, her body however frozen by the severity of her friend's words. By their truth.

Pulling on Glimmer, Bow managed to detach her from Catra, who growled, crawling backwards and getting up quickly.

"Get her out of here! If you won't do it, I will!" Glimmer yelled towards Catra, though addressing Adora. The short Princess struggled against the arms that restrained her, threateningly summoning glitter in her hand when being accused of being tiny and pathetic.

"Adora," Bow raised his voice for the first time, surprisingly catching everyone's attention. Him, and the sounds of boots across the marble nearing. "Can we have a word?" He asked calmly, nodding over to the door to Glimmer's room.

Torn, Adora's glance flashed from Catra's pretended indifference over to Glimmer's furiously clenched jaw and then to Bow's concerned frown. She hardly dared meeting anyone's eyes, a short shiver shaking her down her spine upon finding her gaze returned by two differently coloured eyes. What _was_ it that Catra was truly feeling? She was not as uncaring as she feigned, but what it was that sparked up upon looking at Adora was unreadable.

"Whatever…" Catra shrugged, strolling off to the room Adora had had prepared for her, most likely due to the approaching guards. Swiftly, the three friends slid into the Princess' room, closing the door just in time before hearing voices round the corner.

There was a brief silence, then a knock.

"Princess?"

"It's okay, I just… fell." Glimmer lied, her voice strained and defeated. She was staring at her feet, shoulders hanging and back facing her comrades. The guards seemed to be reassured by that, walking on and leaving them in another silence.

The crying of a bird of prey could be heard from outside the window, followed by a howl of wind. Adora slowly grew anxious, not knowing whether she should stay or check on Catra. Whether she would have to watch her day and night or have her guarded or locked up. Or let go.

"Adora…" Glimmer's voice was small, merely above a whisper, "Is she really worth all of this…?" She asked, covering up a sniffle by fleetly wiping her face with the back of her hand.

Was she?

"Glimmer,"

"All she ever does is fight you, insult you, ignore you… she doesn't celebrate you, she doesn't feel for you; she's only ever on your side when it benefits _her_,"

"I know that's how she comes across, but Catra actually…" Adora interrupting, letting her own head hang, words fading out. Glimmer was not wrong. Again. It was too complicated to explain, but it did not make the accusations any less true. She _was _being played with and laughed at and betrayed but… "I grew up with her." Adora closed her eyes for a moment, inhaling deeply through her nose. "I was her only friend and she was my best friend… We… we just always had each other to count on and to be strong for and to protect…"

"But you have us now! You don't need someone who can- who _will_ at some point work behind your back! She already has and she always will only see you as a tool,"

"No, she doesn't-"

"She _has_, more than I can count,"

"She still doesn't hate me and I… I don't hate her… Look, Glimmer, I'm really, _really_ sorry about this whole mess and I know we will fix it together, but for now… I don't know what to do either," Adora frowned bitterly, lifting her eyes to catch a glance of her friend. Tears stood in the purple eyes. With clenched, from her body stretched-away fists, the petite Princess stared at Adora, something between sorrow, confusion and anger clouding her expression.

"I just don't want to make the same mistake I already did and… lose her again…" Adora whispered, feeling an arm around her. Allowing herself to be consoled, she glanced up once more. Glimmer still frowned with unhappiness, but soon could not resist anymore.

With slow steps, she joined the hug, her glances up at a silent Bow not going unnoticed.

_I can't lose you again…_

**Okay, so I have a question I've just thought about seriously for the first time... do you think Catra has _fur? _I mean, her tail is covered in fur and her ears and her skin tone is depicted as darker and brownish and has these cool marks, but do you think it is intended as fur? Tiny, short fluff? She does not have a muzzle like a cat, but then again, her tail is flatly drawn, though clearly furry...**

**Thanks in advance for your thoughts and answers! Would help me greatly!**

**Have a nice day!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys!**

**Thank you all so incredibly much for your reviews and favourites and follows! They really push me and make me so happy, reading them!  
Thanks to darthmatthew for the expert advice on Catra's fur! Thanks also to the newcomer nate for the reviews! I loved them! Thank you so much Guardian of the Inheritance and RustyRiley for your reviews! You guys make my day!**

**So, I have to apologise for the wait and in advance for the next one because I have too much to do for school at the moment and probably won't be able to update that quickly... I do hope I will, though!**

**Thank you all so much again for reading and I hope you'll enjoy!**

The corridor was dead-silent. Soft moon light filtered in through the high windows, illuminating the doors in purplish hues. Not a single howl of wind was heard.

As quietly as possible, Adora snuck across the hallway and over to the door she had picked out herself. How no one had noticed her refurnish it, she still could not understand. She opened it without the anticipated squeak, closing it just as fleetly.

To her own surprise, it was pitch-black. The curtains were drawn close and not opened and rustling in the wind as she had expected, broken glass signalling a nighty escape.

Catra was still there.

Exhaling in relief under her breath, Adora crept across the carpet. She watched the hardly visible silhouette of her childhood best friend, a frown of sympathy crowning her forehead.

Catra was curled up on her side, her back turned on Adora. There was no blissful snoring, no space-claiming confidence or relaxed breathing. In fact, it seemed as if she was not breathing at all. Her sides did not rise and fall and even after watching for a while, Adora only noticed a single, jerky breath. Noiseless and more like a hiccup or a sob. Then gone again.

Worried, Adora stretched her hand out, freezing up before reaching Catra. She closed her eyes for a second, not feeling worthy of being the one to console her former best friend. Instead, she sank down on her knees in front of the bed, allowing her head to drop onto her crossed arms.

What had she expected? To be welcomed gladly, hugged and cuddled and forgiven? Heeded at all? She cursed at herself inwardly, exhaling sharply. Tilting her head, Adora stared into the blackness of Catra's back, noting it to jerk more regularly now, as if only just calming down. It would have been too good to have been the one to be able to comfort her, and for a second, Adora felt glad that Catra, too, was suffering from the whole situation.

Giving herself a mental kick, the blonde forbid herself thoughts like that. She was of course not happy about her best friend suffering and being confused and lost. Only it gave her a sense of comfort to know that she still meant something to the feline. At least she hoped it would be the case.

Then again, she reminded herself, Catra could only be anxious due to having lost her memories. To sleeping alone in a strange place, just like Adora in the beginning.

With a long sigh that unexpectedly wobbled towards the end, Adora closed her eyes. She did not know what to do, what to think or what to feel. Glimmer was right, mistrusting the Horde Officer and hers and Bow's arguments about memory loss not even helping in persuading were sadly more than convincing. But Adora still refused to give up. And by now, she was beginning to think it would not only cost her her childhood friend, but her two best ones, too.

Tears stung her eyes, when Adora suddenly froze solid when the weight on the matrass altered. She did not dare to open her eyes, listening to the shuffling of sheets as Catra turned. Heart beating quickly, Adora tried to calm it down, to hear any sounds of the feline instead of the rushing of blood through her ears.

Then it stopped. Catra had turned, perhaps in her sleep, perhaps not, now remaining as quiet and still as Adora. The silence was suffocating, almost unbearable. Adora did not dare to move a muscle, unsure whether she could actually pretend to be asleep herself.

Her heart practically leaped out of her throat when a sob reached her ears. Hands touched her face, arms pulling on it, claws scraping her nape. A shiver shook Adora through, but she did not resist. The hands slowly pulled her closer, tearing her head out of its position, hugging it to a jerkily in- and deflating stomach.

Indecisive whether to move with her or to stay immobile and let herself be moved, Adora tried to relax her muscles in order not to create a countertraction. It did not take her much of a fight against herself. She felt herself _wanting_ to give in, wanting to obey and do whatever it took for the moment not to end. Ever.

Catra inhaled shakily, supressing a sob with a hiccup. Her claws dug into the back of Adora's head, pulling out strands of hair, tightening her fists around them. She pushed her childhood friend's face into her own stomach, the short fur of her arms tingling Adora's face.

They remained the way they were for another minute. A minute that seemed to tick by in slow-motion as much as it rushed, the thought of the night ending piercing Adora's heart mercilessly.

Finally, she dared to move. Leaving her head where it was, trying not to raise her torso, she balanced to sit on her heels. Then, even more careful, the blonde rose to her feet, just enough to be able to crawl into bed. To probably both of their surprises, Catra obliged, shifting backwards, then turned. Adora hesitated for the split of a second, hoping dearly not to have shooed her back into the distant, uncertain way they behaved at daytime.

Upon laying down, her heart was aflutter when, after a moment's thought, a hand reached back to take Adora's. Complying gladly, Adora let her arm be pulled away, using her chance and the invitation to tightly hug her former best friend to herself. Catra left her hand on Adora's, the sobs she so fiercely supressed slowly dying down.

Silence filled the room once again. Only hesitant breathing was to be heard, the racing of both hearts seemingly transferring through their torsos.

Adora closed her eyes, letting herself enjoy her situation. It had always been complicated, always been a struggle and a fight. They had been rivals, even as friends. Not intentionally, but with 'sharing' a mother, a home and a goal, it had never only been a thrive to the top, but rather to top the other one.

They had never been the typical best friends – the way Adora had only gotten to know after becoming friends with Glimmer. The sharing, loving and close friends. Mentally as much as physically. Sure, the two Horde soldiers had trained together, and Catra would pounce on Adora, pin her down or curl up in her bed. It was different from what they were at the moment, however – needing to be physically close in order to feel emotionally connected. It was as if their bond had been torn on and only holding on to one another would not make it snap completely.

If only, Adora allowed herself the thought, if only Catra had been She-Ra. She knew that Princesses could be evil, too – at least work for their side, like Scorpia. It would have been easy to persuade Scorpia to join their side of the Rebellion, had it not been for her loyalty to Catra.

Adora knew that she herself was not to blame, since she could neither change who she was, nor ignore that new side of hers. The role she now played. Too many lives depended on her being She-Ra and saving them. Standing up for them. If only Catra would be pleased by that notion, too; to be a hero, instead of being the _best._

The only way to solve this would be a change of mind of Catra. Which was about the hardest thing to be altered.

"You think there's something going on between Kyle and Rogelio?" Catra broke the silence in quiet tones. Stomach cramping, Adora had to supress a surge of laughter. The feline's voice was so broken, so confused and so lost, yet, she always found a way to lure Adora back in, to not let her slip away.

She might just have depended more on Adora than the other way around.

"Well, Kyle _is_ of the handsome lot," Adora replied in a hushed voice, triggering a giggle. Heart swelling at the sound of it, she could not help a warm smile. Unconsciously, she tightened her with Catra's entwined fingers, relief hotly washing over her when the gesture was being returned.

"Yeah, right,"

"You don't think he's dashingly handsome?" Adora asked in played shock, a smirk spreading when the vibrating of Catra's chest prevented the feline from answering immediately. "He's kinda sweet."  
"He's an idiot."

"Oh, just admit you're jealous of him because you can't have Rogelio," Adora teased, making her counterpart snort with laughter. Trying hard to stifle her giggles, Catra shook almost violently against Adora's chest.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to look at them the same way now…" she finally managed, falling silent. A dense tension seemed to press down on them. Adora felt her guts turn. When _would_ Catra see them again? On the same side or maybe…

Both losing themselves in wild scenarios neither wanted to utter out loud or perhaps even finish, they stayed silent.

Morning light fought its way through the gap between the curtains, gently bathing the horizon in warm light, announcing the next day. Something both of them dreaded.

Adora's heart sank when her hand was being released. She left it where it was for another moment, then retreated. She knew she had to leave. She knew everything would be set to zero, once she closed the doors behind her.

Reluctantly and not without a regretful gulp, the blonde got up. Since her back was already turned on Adora, Catra curled herself up tighter. Unable to look back, Adora left the room without another word, sneaking into her own bed and forcing her eyes shut.

Was there nothing she could do?


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey there! Sorry for the long wait and thank you so much for all the follows, favourites aaaand your reviews! I love them so much, thank you RustyRiley, Nate and Sam!**

**Also, thanks for your concern, Nate, that's really kind of you. I'm good, just fairly busy ':D Hope you're good, too, and that you're doing alright with 10th grade there...**

**So, OH MY GOD the newest season killed me there and this story is like soo far behind as it plays at the beginning of season 1 but just... (I forgot where I was going with this...)**

**In any case, I love the two still to bits and hope you'll enjoy reading! Let me know if you did or didn't and if there's something you'd like to read about ^^**

"Nargh…" Glimmer grunted, brows frowning fiercely as she summoned more Glitter, "Take th- _ow!"_ She exclaimed, stumbling backwards. One hand to her forehead, she held it, inspecting her hand for any traces of blood.

"Oh, is the little Princess hurt?" Catra's mocking voice ended in a satisfied giggle.

"You-!"  
"Glimmer!" Bow held his friend's arm back, stopping her from lashing out. Not having moved a millimetre, the Horde soldier watched with feigned pity, blinking rapidly.

"Catra," Adora interfered, stepping between them, "we don't hurt each other, not even in training."

"Then what's the point?" Catra coolly gave back, folding her arms, legs crossed at the ankles. "_She's_ the one who wanted me to beat her up,"

"I _said_ you could come to training!" Glimmer fumed, tracing the light but burning scratches on her forehead with her fingertips. Bow watched her with concern, releasing her arm. Straightening, the short Princess dropped her hand, glaring at the feline. "If you can't restrain yourself, then we'll just lock you up again,"

"Again?" Catra raised an amused brow, eyes sparkling at the irritation she was triggering.

"Look, Catra," Adora placed a hand on her childhood friend's shoulder. Moving slightly, Catra turned away enough to shrug it off again, tightening her arms slightly. Adora gave a sigh. "We're not in the Horde here; training is not to be better than the others and to…" she apologetically glanced at her best friend's small injury, "toughen up." Catra snorted. "We train to stay sharp and in shape." Her face lit up upon finding the right words. Bow mirrored her smile encouragingly, glancing from one to the other.

"In shape, huh?" Catra drily said, eyeing Glimmer from the side, her two-coloured eyes scanning up and down. The tiniest of smirks tugged at the corner of her lips. Glimmer's eyes nearly popped with sudden fury.

"Did she just-!?" She lashed out, missing the feline by an inch, who smoothly stepped to the side. Her tail twitched with gleeful delight.

"Glimmer," Bow said, ducking away from angrily waving arms, trying to gently get a hold of them.

"Catra!" Adora growled, her cheeks glowing. How could she be so tactless? Adora had been too happy with Glimmer allowing the Horde member's presence, letting her come along, watch and even join training. It had been clear from the beginning that the Princess had wanted to relief some tension by giving the feline a good fight, but so had Catra. And they had fought until Bow and Adora had hardly been able to interfere.

"What?" Catra laughed, clearly amused with the reactions she was getting. "_You_ brought it up,"

"I'll bring _you_ up!" Glimmer cried out, hurling glitter at the feline. Both Bow and Adora exclaimed her name, but the short Princess was already slamming into a backwards stumbling Horde Officer.

"That doesn't even make any sense- ah!" Catra yelped when another ball of sparkling pressure hit her, blinding her for a second. Glimmer charged again, forcing Catra further across the outside training ground.

Growling, holding her head, Catra lashed out. With a fierce outcry, she charged Glimmer, dodging the next attack.

"Stop!" Adora yelled, getting hold of a foot. Catra fell face first. Groaning of pain, sat up immediately. Hissing, she threw herself at Adora. Both groaned, fists flying. "Catra- hey!" Adora tried, only to get scratched. She ducked beneath another hit, twirling around when the next one came. Quickly, she whirled her foot to bring her opponent down.

Carta stumbled, a hand grabbing her arm, preventing her fall.

"You've always fallen for that one," Adora could not help a tiny smirk, earning herself narrowed eyes and a scowl.

"Haha, pun intended," Carta rolled her eyes, which suddenly grew big, "what is…?" She reached out as she came to stand on her own feet again. Watching with alarm, Adora stood still until the tip of her childhood friend's finger tapped her forehead. She blinked twice, finally looking back at her counterpart. Only to discover a huge grin.

"And you've always," Catra swiped her foot across Adora's ankles, catching her fall with an arm around her waist, "fallen for that." She smirked. Unmoving for a second, Adora became aware of Glimmer and Bow still to be there.

Glancing to the side, she saw Bow loosening his grip on Glimmer, who was too perplexed to keep struggling. They stared at one another, when Adora suddenly spotted a shadow in the open hallway, several meters away.

"Your mum!" She hissed, raking on Carta's shirt to make her follow. Catra gave a tiny shriek, being pushed against a tree, Adora used for cover. She wrenched herself out of the grasp, slapping Adora's hand away. Noting the hectically scrambling about others, she frowned. The hand pulled her back into their hiding place when a voice echoed across the training grounds.

"Glimmer, there you are," Queen Angela started, "I was looking for you all over; where are the guards?" She asked, looking around. With her back now to the tree, Adora hoped dearly to be hidden completely. She spotted Catra's in excitement twitching tail, grabbing it, giving a panicked glance when a growl rose in the owner's throat.

"Oh, we never train with guards, mum, it's all perfectly fine!" Glimmer obviously lied, her voice tight. There was a moment of silence, Adora praying for the Queen not to become suspicious or question the whereabouts of the prisoner. Had she noticed her to be missing? Had the guards? Unknowingly tightening her arm around her childhood friend's back, Adora felt her temple drip with nervous sweat.

"In any case, we are having a meeting in five minutes and as Commander, I would like you to attend." The Queen said, her voice losing its edge. "Spinnerella and Netossa are already waiting." She added calmly.

"Who's-?" Catra began quietly, but Adora was faster, pressing a finger to her lips. With an urgent look, she signalled not to take any chances and rebel against her, even if the feline detested nothing more than following someone else's orders.

"Uh, sure, I'll be right there!" Glimmer blurted out, her uncomfortable grin audible through her voice. "We'll just, uhm, clean up and then I'll be right there, haha…" she continued when nothing happened.

"I'm sure Bow will be able to manage by himself." The Queen said, eyes gliding from side to side, her observations making everyone even more tense. As there was nothing to be cleaned up apart from two of his arrow's in the tree the others were hiding behind, Angela frowned slightly.

"Ah, yeah, I can handle it, you just," Bow tried in his stressed, unconvincingly casual voice, "go on and meet away." He grinned at Glimmer, who – turned away from her mother – glared at him.

"But what kind of a friend would just leave you to all the work!" She practically yelled.

"Just hurry up, everyone is waiting." The Queen interrupted, her heels soon clacking across the stone.

Glimmer let out a long breath of relief.

"Alright, let's get out of here before she sends the g-" she stopped dead in her tracks, staring at the couple in their hiding spot. Two pairs of eyes stared back at her, registering her look and turning without moving to survey the other one, faces hardly a fist's width apart.

Adora's hand was still holding Catra close, pulling her against herself in order to keep her tail from betraying them. Her other hand had relaxed alongside her shoulders upon Angela's departure, fingers now resting on the feline's chin. Catra's hands each pushed herself up against the tree on either side of Adora's head, their legs offset.

Adora did not move for a second, unsure of what to make of being caught and Catra not doing anything either.

Wait, caught with what?

"Uh, Adora…?" Bow quietly came around Glimmer, his face as red as his friends'. And enemy's. Blinking repeatedly, Adora turned her head to face the two, accidentally brushing Catra's nose. Her heart jumped up into her throat.

"Sorry!" She let go of the Horde member's face, who straightened up to distance herself, remaining quiet. "Right, uhm, your meeting, Glimmer, let's go and, uhm, I'll just- I'll get Catra back to her room." Adora grinned uneasily.

"Right." Glimmer narrowed her eyes, lips frowning. "Could you do it without the cuddle?" She raised an annoyed brow, an eye twitching with irritation at the hand that still rested on Catra's waist. Swallowing, Adora fleetly took it away. Exhaling sharply, Glimmer turned, waiting for Bow to have fetched his arrows. The two exchanged a glance, before she warped all four of them back into Catra's room, instructing Bow on not leaving their 'prisoner' out of sight until her return.

Catra still kept quiet, neither of the three breaking the silence for a long while.


End file.
